The Mysterious Land and Another Girl
by SneakyLink
Summary: When the Origins Crew ends up in Kansas, they end up on another journey. A journey that will take them to another mysterious land where a young girl is with them throughout the journey. Rated Kplus due to some minor language and violence that occurs throughout the story. Anime is Oz No MahouTsukai from 1986.
1. Dorothy Meets the Origins Crew

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Call of Duty or the anime Oz No MahouTsukai (1986 specifically). Call of Duty is owned by Activision while Oz No MahouTsukai (Translation: The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) is owned by TV Tokyo.

 **Chapter 1: Dorothy meets the Origins Crew**

 **Excavation Site 64, France**

"Step 6: Wield a Fist of Iron"

The voice spoke out to our survivors as they prepared to go through another quest. Four men who have long been enemies all agreed at the start of this journey that they would team up only for this particular battle. Along the way, the four decided to help out the girl trapped in Agartha. For the most part, the steps have been taken, they have found the lost staves and obtained help from the giant robots that patrol the area. Unfortunately for our heroes, this is where everything begins to go south.

"So… what now?" said a man with an American Accent. His name is Tank Dempsey. He was sent by the U.S. government to secure the man known as Edward Richtofen as a H.V.T. A horde of undead forced him and the others sent to capture Richtofen to team up in hopes that the undead masses would cease their attack. Apart from himself and Richtofen, his comrades are Nikolai Belinski and Takeo Misaki, sent by the Russian and Japanese Governments respectively.

"Now that we have brought the plane down, we must obtain an upgrade for our punches" replied Richtofen.

"…and how did you figure that out German?" asked Nikolai.

"Simple logic really, wielding a fist of iron entails fisticuffs of some manner and iron refers to us being able to upgrade those same fists into an elemental punch. The result should be similar to the staff that everyone is holding."

Richtofen knew that powerful weaponry was necessary in order to win the war against the undead. He figured out how to build and upgrade each of the elemental staves that have been lost for millennia. Each of the four wielded a different staff that allowed them to control a different force in nature. Dempsey had a Staff of Wind that would blow the zombies away. Nikolai's Staff froze the zombies in place through a bitter cold. Takeo burned the undead through a Staff of pure Fire. Richtofen took a Staff of Lightning, shocking his victims through pure energy. Afterwards, they found out about the punches and airstrikes that could be called in. Now they were on their way back to the excavation site to upgrade the punches.

When they arrived back at the dig site however, there was a huge portal that wasn't there, right where they needed to stand to upgrade their fists. It glowed a bright blue color and showcased a strange sight, a field that was completely empty.

"Where does this portal lead German?" asked Takeo.

"I haven't an idea, it wasn't here earlier when we were obtaining our staves." replied Richtofen, the worry in his tone evident that another portal appeared. "One thing is certain, that an other worldly force is attempting to stop us from reaching Agartha."

Suddenly, an all too familiar siren blared 6 times and multiple armored forces appeared. The Panzersoldat's as they were referred to, were really zombies that somehow got infected while inside a giant mechanical suit. One of them could easily be taken down by any of the staves that the four possessed, but for some reason, these Panzers weren't dying. All four were shooting their upgraded staff at the Panzer, yet nothing was occurring.

"Why won't you die spawn of Satan?!" Screamed Nikolai.

"DIE!" Yelled Dempsey.

"Nein! We must flee through the unknown portal!" Richtofen shouted.

"Flight is dishonorable, but in our current situation, we have no choice." Replied Takeo.

"NOW, before they get any closer!"

After Dempsey gave the signal, all four men jumped through the unknown portal, where they would go is anyone's guess. The horde of Panzers attempted to follow but before they could reach the portal it closed, trapping the four in wherever they would end up. The voice, who was a girl known as Samantha, screamed at the fact her saviors vanished from the battlefield, her hopes of exiting Agartha dropping like a rock.

 **Meanwhile in Kansas, United States of America**

'Arf Arf'

"What is it Toto?"

In the fields of Kansas a girl by the name of Dorothy Gale saw playing with her dog Toto. Dorothy was a young girl, around the age of 10, wearing her finest petite orchid stockings and a gingham dress, with various aspects of the dress white or blue. Her hair color was that of a brunette with a shade of red applied throughout the hair. She lived on the farmhouse with her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry, who loved her as much as they would love their own daughter. Toto was currently her best friend. Purchased by her Uncle Henry a few hours ago, the two were near inseperable. He is a small Terrier with black hair covering the body. As a dog, Toto has a keen sense of hearing. He ran in the direction of the corn field, where he heard a strange noise, like a mysterious portal opening in the air and dropping unknown objects out.

"Wait Toto where are you going?" shouted Dorothy as she took off after her beloved dog.

In a field not far off from Aunt Em and Uncle Henry's farmhouse, the four warriors were just regaining consciousness from the mysterious portal they have travelled through. All four took in their surroundings before hounding Richtofen.

"I admit I have no idea what is going on. We followed Samantha's riddles and our reward is being dumped unceremoniously into this unknown land" Richtofen finally said, a hint of worry in his tone.

"I think we are in Kansas, the field looks a little familiar to when I was stationed here" said Dempsey.

"And this Kansas you speak of is a part of your home country da?" Nikolai asked.

"It appears that we are on the American's turf right now, which means he should be our primary communicator until we can return to the battlefield" Takeo stated.

"Before we go any further, we must assess what we still carry." Richtofen asserted. To their dismay, the only item that they carried over were the elemental staves. All of their other weapons, including their mysterious fists, were lost between France and Kansas. "By the way, does anyone else see that?" Richtofen suddenly asked confusing all four of them.

"See what?" all of them asked simultaneously.

'Arf Arf'

The other three turned to where the noise came from. A small Terrier was approaching them with curiosity. He stopped a few feet short of them and observed.

"You know I think it's best if we keep the four staves hidden until we really need them. Don't want to attract too much attention to ourselves." Dempsey stated, the others agreeing to this putting the four staves away to a bag that was able to carry all four without drawing too much suspicion.

"There you are Toto. I was worried about you."

Dorothy came running behind Toto, embracing him and hoping this would be the last time he wondered off. When she looked up, she noticed four unfamiliar men staring at her.

"Hello" Dorothy suddenly said. She was noticeable friendly towards them despite not knowing them whatsoever. "May I inquire as to who you are?" Dorothy asked, wondering if she would get a response. The four zombie fighters conversed amongst themselves, wondering whether or not it was safe to tell this girl vital information. To her surprise, the four men agreed to tell her.

"I am Corporal 'Tank' Dempsey of the U.S. Marines"

"I am Sergeant Nikolai Belinski of Red Army"

"I am Captain Takeo Masaki of the Japanese Army"

"I am Doctor Edward Richtofen, a member of Group 935. And you are?"

"Miss Dorothy Gale of Kansas, and this is Toto, my pet dog."

'Arf Arf'

"Well now Miss Gale, I assume from the way you introduced yourself that we are in Kansas, but can you tell us where in Kansas we are?" asked Dempsey.

Sadly, Dorothy answered "Sorry Mister Dempsey, I only know this particular area of Kansas right now." The four looked a little disappointed that they may be lost and stranded in this unfamiliar area. "I can however take the two of you to my Aunt Em and Uncle Henry, maybe see if you four can become farmhands."

"Farmhands?" asked all four at once.

"Yes, I live on a farm with my Aunt Em and Uncle Henry. In fact, I was playing with Toto here when he ran off and heard a noise. One trip later and here we are conversing" Dorothy stated.

"Would you mind showing us the way to your Aunt and Uncle?" asked Takeo.

"Why yes follow me" replied Dorothy.

The four walked behind Dorothy, one step from each of them equaling two steps from Dorothy.

"By the way, it seems strange but I had this dream about something in some sort of fairy land" Dorothy said to the four of them.

"Might I ask why you have decided to share this information with us?" asked Nikolai.

"The strange thing is, the four of you were present in the dream." As soon as Dorothy said this, the four of them wondered just where they have ended up if a girl can have a dream of herself in a fairy land with the four of them present. Everyone silently agreed that what Dorothy had witnessed were merely people that looked like them.

"Well here we are" Dorothy said after about 20 minutes of travel. The four zombie fighters looked up to see a farm with a farmhouse. Neither was that impressive to look at from a distance.

"So how are we going…." Started Richtofen, but it proved to be for naught as an unknown blur appeared to be running towards them. Dorothy started waving towards the figure, perhaps she knows who came running towards them.


	2. Meeting the Munchkins

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Munchkins**

To our heroes, a unknown woman was approaching them. To Dorothy, it was her Aunt Em. She was a middle aged woman wearing a teal bonnet and a dress mixed with violet and light violet colors. She and Dorothy then embraced in a hug.

"There you are Dorothy, me and Uncle Henry are going into town for a meeting."

"That sounds nice, I understand it's grown-ups only, so me and my new friends will watch the farmhouse," Dorothy replied.

"New friends? What about Toto?"

The four men who accompanied Dorothy realized they were being mentioned. Since Dorothy knew Aunt Em, they figured she could introduce them to her. Surprisingly, Aunt Em said "Well, you, Toto, and your four 'friends' will ensure the house is standing." All four of them noted Em was referring to the lot as if they were imaginary. Then it hit all four of them, there were rocks stacked so that only their eyes could be seen.

"Come on Em, the council is waiting" Uncle Henry shouted from afar. Dorothy ran up to wave the two goodbye, smiling all the way. After they left her eye range, Dorothy looked sad and went into the farmhouse.

"The girl and her dog have been left alone here," Takeo stated. The four made their way to the farmhouse shortly after Dorothy and Aunt Em left the hillside. Sadly, they could not catch a word with either of them due to Aunt Em having turned around once they realized their mistake with the rocks.

"Yes Takeo, apparently, her Aunt und Uncle trust Dorothy and Toto. For now, we should ask if anything needs done," Richtofen replied.

"Hey, where did Dorothy go anyways? Toto's out here scaring chickens!" Dempsey remarked. Indeed Toto had just scared a group of chickens.

"Toto, lunchtime. If you four want to eat too, then please enter," Dorothy shouted from the farmhouse.

"Well, we get food, then figure out plan da?" asked Nikolai. No one answered him. Toto ran into the house, with the soldiers (and scientist) following.

Inside, Dorothy was sitting on the floor next to Toto. Toto was happily eating his lunch: a piece of pie.

"I don't feel lonely at all when I'm with you Toto," Dorothy was talking to Toto who had just finished eating. "Well, I miss Aunty Em and Uncle Henry a little bit I guess, but they said they'd be back before supper time."

Our four heroes sat around the table, leaving one spot open for Dorothy. Dorothy fed Toto more pie, then sat at the tables with another plate this one with bread and cheese. The four heroes ate the meal.

"So are you enjoying the bread and cheese?" Dorothy asked all four.

"This is the best meal I've tasted since the war, my basic rations were barely edible," Dempsey stated.

"This meal is nice, and it is nice that it is shared equally amongst all of us," Nikolai said.

Takeo didn't reply, instead he merely ate in silence.

"Unlike those mysterious drinks, this meal is exceptionally edible," Richthofen spoke.

"What drinks?" Dorothy asked, curious as to why a battlefield would contain drinks in the middle of it. At once the four men huddled together, wondering if it was safe for anyone to know.

"Listen, I know we only met Dorothy, but I think it's important to tell her what happened back in France. It can only strengthen our case should we be captured." Dempsey said this, then immediately began telling his side of the story to Dorothy. Nikolai and Takeo followed suit, while Richtofen looked outside.

Just as Takeo was explaining about how Richtofen was talking about the staves and what they did, the real Richtofen said "If I may interrupt to ask a question. Dempsey, why did you decide to use your staff outside this farmhouse? There are now multiple clouds in the sky that weren't there when we entered."

"What are you talking about Richtofen? I still have full ammunitions for my staff!" Dempsey replied.

Dorothy and the crew went outside to observe this phenomenon. Indeed, dark clouds were rolling in fast. "There wasn't a cloud in the sky a minute ago. But now look at it. Oh well, at least I don't see any Twisters out there." As soon as Dorothy finished saying this, Toto was barking like crazy in another direction.

"I have read that animals have keener senses than us. Maybe Toto noticed something?" Richtofen asked.

All five of them looked in the direction that Toto was barking and immediately saw it. In the distance was a small tornado.

"Oh no," Dorothy stated. "We have to get back to the house."

Everyone ran back to the farmhouse with Toto in Dorothy's arms. It was chaotic, the wind was causing curtains to blow and flower pots to tumble to the ground. All five made it to the door when Nikolai looked back.

"The wind appears to be coming closer. Perhaps we should seek shelter, while we are able to." Nikolai finally spoke.

Opening the door was easy, yet all five of them struggling to close the door.

"The storm cellar, we have to get into the storm cellar c'mon," Dorothy said.

Eventually, the sky was nothing but dark clouds. The tornado was inching closer to the farmhouse. Dorothy opened the storm cellar and attempted to climb in.

"Wait a second, where did Toto run off to?" Dempsey asked.

All five of them looked around the entire farmhouse, worried that Toto might end up in the twister itself. Eventually, they heard him cowering in fear under a bed.

"There you are," Dorothy exclaimed. She started to climb under the bed reaching out for Toto. At this point, the Tornado had grabbed the farm and lifted it straight into the air. The farmhouse started to shake as it was being lifted right from it's foundation. Yet not one member of the house had entered the storm cellar, Dorothy wanting to ensure Toto was safe, and the men ensuring Dorothy was safe.

"Ahhhhh!" Dorothy screamed as the farmhouse was lifted into the air sending wood and animals everywhere. The house then tilted at an angle, sending Toto to Dorothy's arms.

"Now would be a good time to use the staves. Don't waste ammo, it would only make this storm worse," Richtofen stated. All four men whipped out the staff they were carrying and sank it into the ground, being careful not to fire a shot.

"I've got you Dorothy," Takeo shouted over the noise of the tornado. He had grabbed Dorothy shortly after she grabbed Toto, ensuring the two of them would not be thrown asunder. Dorothy then took a look towards the storm cellar but only saw the tornado. Eventually, the house evened out, allowing the staves to be returned.

"What's going on? We're flying!" Dorothy yelled over the noise. She went over to the window and saw various tools and pieces of a chicken coop just floating in the air. Toto then made a scared yelp as he was hanging onto the storm cellar entrance for dear life.

Suddenly, Toto fell over the edge. Dorothy grabbed him, but suddenly went over the edge too. Just before the two were lost to the tornado, Nikolai grabbed the two, with the other three holding onto him, Richtofen using the Staff of Lighting to hold himself steady from the wall.

"Show caution near open spaces, maybe sitting on the bed would calm us all down da?" The five of them sat on the bed, Dorothy holding onto Toto so no more accidents could occur. As for the farmhouse, it was going through another portal, this one green all around.

Some time later, the farmhouse had landed, the bed covers going up a few feet before coming down. Eventually sunlight hit the five on the bed and they examined the ruined farmhouse.

"Where are we?" asked Dorothy.

"Does this have anything to do with you Richtofen?" Dempsey suddenly wondered aloud.

"Nein! That portal was also unexpected. Not to mention, Dorothy traveled with us this time." answered Richtofen.

"Oh! The house is in ruins but look outside, the storm is over!" Dorothy exclaimed, running towards the door, the soldiers following her. "Oh I hope we're on the ground," Dorothy stated before opening the door. A bright yellow light engulfed the house as everyone shielded their eyes. When Dorothy was able to see again, she gasped.

They were in an area where the sky was yellow and everything was glistering. Butterflies were hovering near flowers, birds were flying out of trees. The entire area looked right out of a fairy tale.

"Evidently, we seem to have left Kansas," stated Takeo.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful," said Dorothy.

Toto exited the house shortly after the Origins men left the house. He turned around and noticed something beneath the farmhouse.

'Arf Arf'

"Toto what's wrong, what have you found? What is it boy let me see?" Dorothy asked as she and the others ran over to see.

What they saw was not what they expected to see. A pair of orange shoes with curled up toes were sticking out from the body, which appears to have been crushed by the house.

"A pair of shoes!" Dorothy exclaimed before grabbing Toto and gasping. "and and... and they have feet in them!" Dorothy was backing away from the house, the Origins crew not far behind her. They did not know if the rules of this place would allow the four of them to escape a death, and they weren't about to find out. Unbeknownst to all of them, people were watching from the nearby flowers.

"Whomever we have accidentally crushed occurred because of the house landing here." stated Nikolai. From behind all of them, the same people who were observing from afar wanted to get a closer look. Well, to call them people would be absurd for they are actually Munchkins. As each Munchkin has a different body, they are easily recognizable by their uniform, which is topped off with a Do-rag of near purple coloring. Suddenly, a whole group of Munchkins came right next to the farmhouse area, startling the group.

Dorothy tried to explain that it was an accident, but none of them paid any attention to her or the men.

"I don't believe it," one of the Munchkins stated.

In Dorothy's arms, Toto turned around to see more Munchkins staring at them from the bush. This caught the attention of Dorothy and the soldiers, who were still processing what they have done.

"Hello?" said Dorothy. No one answered her. "Oh who are these people and who's under the house..." a strange noise filled the area "...and what's happening?"

"I think we better check it out, it may help to understand the situation better," Dempsey stated, knowing that not knowing what was occurring under your nose was bad news, remembering his first encounter with the Panzersoldat back in France. The five of them could only see a glow, for the shoes were now glowing and vibrating.

"Oh get back quick." exclaimed a Munchkin, and every Munchkin under Dorothy's house scattered. Smoke was starting to appear as the smoke formed into a bat that flew away. At once the Munchkins started talking amongst each other laughing all the way, leaving Dorothy and the four men very confused.

Dorothy asked them to explain, but as the Munchkins started to talk, a nearby purple flower started to move. In a puff of orange smoke came an unknown woman, also dressed in purple, looking like a typical fairy godmother.

"Oh my goodness who's that?" asked Dorothy.

"Don't you know?" replied a Munchkin. The woman was brushing her left leg, evidently it had snagged the flower.

"Sorry dear sloppy landing." The woman said to the flower. She then turned towards the group and said "Well now names please."

"Tank Dempsey,"

"Nikolai Belinski,"

"Takeo Misaki,"

"Edward Richtofen,"

"My name's Dorothy, and who are you?"

"Me?" The woman replied before grabbing the bottom of her robe and fluttering over to the group. "Well, let's just say I am a friend and benefactor. At your service Dorothy and friends."

"Well then, could you please tell us what's going on?" asked Dorothy. The woman had a surprised look on her face, as if she was confused about the question that was asked.

"Well I'd be glad to my dear. When your house landed, it landed smack on the Wicked Witch of the East leaving nothing but her magic shoes there." The woman stated.

"So the one we crushed..." started Richtofen.

"...was a witch and as wicked as they come. You've done us all a great service." The woman finished for Richtofen.

"Do you mean it?" all of them asked at once.

"I do indeed!" replied the woman.

All of the Munchkins in the area started celebrating around our heroes, but they could only look upon the house in shock at what they heard.


	3. Off on a Yellow Brick Road

**Chapter 3: Off on a Yellow Brick Road**

In the Land of Munchkins, all of the Munchkins and the woman were conversing amongst themselves about what the unexpected death of the Wicked Witch of the East brought them. Our heroes only stood in confusion, wondering why no one would tell them anything.

"Where is this place? It's not Kansas, is it? In America? What about Germany, Japan, or Russia? Are we there instead?" Dorothy asked the crowd. Immediately, all eyes were on the five. Everyone asked amongst themselves what each country was. Some suggested it was food, to the ire of the group.

"This place is stranger than France. And I was just getting used to battle against undead masses,"  
Nikolai remarked.

The woman adjusted her glasses and said "It seems all of you do not truly know of the Land of Oz."

"We have no such place where we come from. Even then, some of our land is uncharted so I don't know," Richtofen replied. Suddenly, everyone minus our main group laughed at their not knowing of the land. The group could only look on in frustration as trying to get a decent answer seemed impossible.

Finally fed up, Dorothy yelled at the entire group: "Why is that so strange?" The Munchkins stared in shock at her words. "Laughing at someone you just met is rude!"

"Take it easy Dorothy," Dempsey alerted her.

"Now, now, no need to be so angry. I'll explain everything," the woman stated.

"That should prove effective," Takeo replied.

"Follow me then, no need to be shy," the woman said before taking off. Dorothy, the men, and Toto following her to a cliff overlooking the vast landscape. "This is the best view in all of Munchkin Country."

"Munchkin Country? Just where in this place is that?" Dempsey asked the woman.

"Oz is split into four lands: East, West, South, and North. We are in the East. Each section used to have their own witch but now the East hasn't one. Your group did away with her after all." Though the reply was long, it did answer a fair amount of questions the group had. Now they knew the house fell on the Wicked Witch of the East.

"Why did she melt in broad daylight? Was she allergic to the sun?" Richtofen asked

"Such strange allergies should not be able to exist. To be allergic to the sun, is to be allergic to the very air we breathe!" Takeo suddenly said, shocking the group.

"To answer the earlier question, yes, she was allergic to the sun." the woman answered Richtofen. The group was now walking back to the farmhouse, with the Munchkins simply staring at them as they walked.

When they reached the house, the woman remarked that her 'beloved' curled toe shoes were all that remained.

"Why are those shoes considered 'beloved' by our unseen foe? They look like something a commoner would wear in homeland," Nikolai asked

"I believe they have some strange power to them," the woman stated "Yet, even to a witch like me, the powers they possess remains a mystery."

"A witch?" Dorothy asked. This caused the five to back up and stare in shock at the now known witch. "You're a witch?"

"Indeed. But do not be frightened; I'm a good witch. I, the Witch of the North, and Glinda, the Witch of the South, are good witches." the North Witch said.

"So, that leaves the Western Witch, so I guess she's also Wicked if the Eastern Witch was," Dempsey said, the North Witch only nodding at this realization.

"Incidentally, while none of you meant to do it, the Munchkins are delighted that you all freed them from the witch that ruled this land." the Witch of the North noted to the group.

"We did?" Dorothy asked. At this, she backed into the house, leaving even the group that travelled with her confused. "There must be some mistake!"

"What a wonderful, wonderful witch you are!" the witch of the North said, unaware that Dorothy was really worried.

"Don't say that. I'm no witch. I'm just Dorothy. Toto, come!" After Dorothy said this, she closed the door, confusing everyone on sight. Dempsey reached an arm out for the door, but Richtofen stopped him.

"I know you are concerned with Dorothy as you all were with Samantha. However, she is very confused right now, unaware to tell what is reality and fiction right now. For now, we should let her rest, come to her senses," Richtofen spoke to the entire group.

"You speak the truth German. As I recall, you were concerned with the well being of this Dr. Maxis, and you turned him into a machine without a soul," Takeo stated.

Richtofen opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, he noticed a bright light above him. "What is that curious light doing without a source? Also, why is it going between multiple colors?" He asked everyone around him.

"Maybe good witch brought light here da?" Nikolai asked before realizing "Wait, where is that Witch anyways?"

"Maybe she went to comfort Dorothy, as the only friendly person besides us who is willing to help her, she is able to ensure she is able to cope with the situation at hand," Dempsey stated.

As if on cue, the Good Witch and Dorothy exited the house.

"Oh, it's pretty!" Dorothy exclaimed.

The witch then started saying a spell that none of them have heard of before. Not that it mattered because the spell apparently did nothing but drop a giant stone wall with writing on it. Dorothy and Richtofen went closer to it, the other three agreeing that the German man should study the text for them.

"I can't read it. What strange text." Dorothy remarked before turning to Richtofen. "Can you read it?"

"I'm sorry, I don't read Munchkinese. If such a language doesn't exist, than I don't know what this could be," Richtofen replied.

The Good Witch decided to help them understand the text, even though Dorothy remarked that there was a lot of text to read. Eventually, the Good Witch hovered back towards the group.

"What did the unknown text state?" asked Takeo.

The Witch pointed her wand to Dorothy and asked if she was actually Dorothy. Naturally, Dorothy was shocked that the Witch knew her name. Although when Dorothy asked about Kansas or any of the other countries, the Witch gave her a sad look.

"Now listen closely, you and your companions must go to the Emerald City," stated the Witch.

"A city made of Emeralds, such riches should be shared amongst the people. Although where would such a city be? Maybe in direct center just to mess with brain da?" Nikolai asked.

"Yes, the Emerald City is the direct center of the Land of Oz and there you will find the Great Wizard of Oz," the Witch told them.

"This place has Wizards and not just Witches? Feels like we're back in France," Dempsey remarked. "Although I gotta ask, how will we get to this Emerald City and to this Wizard of Oz?"

"With those" the Witch said, pointing towards the shoes.

The group looked confused as to how a pair of shoes would help them get to the center. Suddenly, the shoes disappeared and reappeared over Dorothy's regular shoes. As they went on her feet, they became silver flats.

"Oh how wonderful! But what kind of power do these shoes have?" Dorothy asked.

"As I said, I am unsure. But I know this; You can overcome any hardship if you have wisdom, bravery, love, those shoes, and your companions with you," the Witch said. "Speaking of your companions..."

The witch started speaking another spell aimed towards the four soldiers. Suddenly, the four staves appeared and flew towards the witch. They watched as the staves glowed in a yellow aura.

"You four might be curious as to what I did? I modified those staves you carried so that they would not harm anyone you or Dorothy makes acquaintances with unless they themselves have evil intentions. This way, anyone met along the way would not be harmed should a misfire occur," the Witch said. As she finished the spell, each staff returned to their rightful owner. "Before you ask, the tablet told me about how four men from another universe would protect Dorothy."

The four thanked her and the group prepared to leave, but before they could get anywhere...

"I almost forgot, those things that I mentioned before will help you, but my kiss will come in handy too." the Witch said before giving Dorothy a minor kiss on the forehead, the after effect showing a blue color. After being thanked by Dorothy, the Witch conjured a small wooden basket.

"Now, this is the basket you brought with you. Take it with you to the Emerald City," the Witch said.

Having no more advice, our group began to travel down a road of Yellow Bricks, which was said to take one straight to the center. All the way, everyone kept thinking of the Emerald City and if the Wizard would be kind to the party of 5 humans and a dog.


	4. A New Ally

**Chapter 4: A New Ally**

"Look we can still see Munchkin Country," Dorothy stated. Toto had been running along the road with our main group following. "I thought it was a strange place with strange people but they were nice weren't they?"

"I am simply curious as to why they ignored us at first. Obviously, our entire world doesn't seem to exist in their eyes." Richtofen stated. "Enough chatter for now, our mission is simple. We must head to this Emerald City in the hopes that some powerful being may lead us back to our homes."

Thus, our heroes continued to travel down the road. Minutes became hours and the four men were getting a little weary at the long journey. Dorothy was merely looking at her shoes, admiring their silvery status.

"Those mysterious shoes looked like something a commoner would wear before going on your feet. Now they seem to fit perfectly, almost as if you asked for a special brand to stand out amongst the common man," Nikolai remarked. Dorothy smiled at Nikolai's words.

"Regardless, if we're gonna return to our homelands, we gotta remember the mission," Dempsey reminded the group. "Following this road should allow us free travel to our countries."

Day became night, and many frogs were returning to the water to rest. Our group noticed no frogs, for they noticed the sun setting in front of them. Everyone stopped to admire the sun setting. They all agreed that a sunset in their respective countries was nice to look at, and a foreign sunset was also pretty.

"We must move before darkness consumes the land. We know not what lurks out here." Takeo stated.

So the group continued to move forward on the Yellow Brick Road. Eventually, night took over the land, and the group realized a huge problem.

"We need to find some place to sleep," Dorothy said.

"Maybe we could try rearranging some of the broken branches and leaves to create small huts?" Dempsey asked the group. "I know it won't protect us fully, but it would be better to have some form of protection than none at... wait, where's Toto run off to?"

For during their talk, Toto had run off. Fortunately for the group, he was still visible despite the worsened lighting conditions.

"Oh, you're so hopeless Toto!" Dorothy exclaimed, startling the entire group before taking off after Toto. Many hills stood in their path, but eventually they found Toto barking underneath a tree.

"Toto, what's wrong?" Dorothy asked before looking up "Oh!"

In front of the group was a simple house. The roof was curved so that the left side was taller. It also contained a pillar with a sphere on the top so it had to be larger. The right side only had a single chimney.

"Excuse me, is there anyone in there that is willing to help? Hello?" Richtofen asked while knocking on the door.

Just then, the door opened and a voice rang out "Oh dear, it's Dorothy and her companions!"

"Huh? How did you know my name and that I was traveling with other people?" Dorothy questioned the stranger. Said stranger was a Munchkin living far away from the primary village. He had a purple Do-Rag and a white shirt. His mustache was gray in color with varying degrees of miniature brushes throughout.

"Darling, we have guests," the man shouted to the interior.

A woman appeared from the left side of the door. She was wearing a small purple bonnet and a green dress with a purple skirt.

"Every Munchkin knows about you five. You're the party that felled the Wicked Witch." she spoke.

"I do think what we did was some sort of accident, as if the spirits..." Takeo began.

"You five are welcome in our home regardless," the man interrupted.

"Thank you!" exclaimed the group as they entered the house, the four men ducking to avoid hitting the ceiling.

Inside, Toto was eating from a small bowl while the remainder of the group was around a table, eating soup.

"You all claim to be heading towards the Emerald City?" asked the woman. "Eh? Whatever for?" asked the man.

"I'm going to ask the King of Oz to tell me how to get back to Kansas. And my companions want to know how to return to their respective home countries," Dorothy replied.

"I've heard the King of Oz is frightening, best leave him be, unless you have good reason," the woman stated. "I think you all will come to see it while on your journey, but Munchkin Country is a fine place to live. Why not live with us instead of going to the Emerald City?"

"I can't speak for your companions, they all seem very fine and in shape, but it is dangerous for a girl to go to the Emerald City all alone," the man stated.

"Even if we weren't here, she would still have Toto with her," Nikolai stated matter of factly.

The two Munchkins stared at Toto, almost as if they didn't believe Toto was even considered a companion to Dorothy.

That night, Dorothy went to bed and dreamt that she and the four men made it back to Kansas, however before Dorothy could reach the farmhouse, everything seemed to stretch away. Additionally, there was an ominous creature in the sky. The men instantly readied their staves, while Dorothy looked on in confusion. Just as a siren blared, Dorothy woke up, startling the entire group.

"You okay Dorothy? You look like you've seen something terrible." Dempsey questioned.

"I dreamt that we were on our way back to my Aunt Em and Uncle Henry. Just before we could reach the farmhouse, three things happened. First, the house appeared to be getting further away, then this unknown beast was in the sky and you all prepared those staves of yours. Finally, I heard this siren that blared twice. I wonder what it all means," Dorothy pondered at the last one, while the group was in shock at the mention of the siren. Dorothy went back to bed while the four men held a quick meeting.

"I wonder..." Richtofen asked to the entire group, "if Dorothy managed to hear the Panzersoldat siren from Kansas while we were in the Excavation Site?"

"Would the noise have carried that far?" Takeo asked.

"I agree, noise may not have entered place at all, I couldn't hear the wind when we were staring at the portal!" Nikolai remarked

"Regardless, we gotta be careful. Maybe one of those armored freaks ended up here without warning," Dempsey said.

"He's right, this land is mysterious, but we do not know if the suited zombies made it here. For the sake of everyone living here, let's hope the best case scenario ja?" Richtofen replied.

Everyone eventually returned to their slumber. When they awoke, the group met the friendly Munchkins outside the house.

"Won't you reconsider? It's so dangerous," the woman asked Dorothy.

"Yes, I don't know what the Witch of the North said, but it's crazy for a young girl to go to the Emerald City alone," the man replied.

"Thank you, but we have to get back to our homes," Dorothy stated. "Thank you so much!" Just then, everyone was shocked when Dorothy gave a quick kiss to the Munchkin man before taking off. "Goodbye!"

"Hey... wait for us!" Dempsey shouted after her, the men only regaining their senses once Dorothy was gone.

The group travelled for many hours before coming across a corn field.

"Toto, come here!" Dorothy shouted back. Toto had been observing the natural setting. The group continued their travels before coming next to a fence.

"We have come so very far on this road. We should take a break." Takeo stated.

"Agreed, Dorothy may have shoes that make her energetic, but the rest of us may only go so far without a break," Richtofen aproved.

"Are my eyes deceiving me, or is there purple fruit inside cornfield?" Nikolai asked the group before trying to reach out towards it.

"Please don't touch the corn!" a voice rang out. Almost immediately, the four men were on high alert, for they unknowingly trespassed on another person's property. Everyone did agree, that the corn looked funny.

"I must be imagining voices in my head, but after what I've been through, I believe that voice was real," Richtofen stated.

"Well, whatever, I hope Uncle Henry's field turns out like this!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"Could you tell me where this Uncle Henry's field is?" the voice asked.

'Grrrrr... Arf Arf Arf'

"Whoa... why are you barking Toto?" Dempsey asked. "Wait, where did he run off to?"

Just then, the group looked towards the direction Toto ran off too and saw a Scarecrow just hanging on a pole. He was wearing a green hat with a single yellow stripe, and was wearing a mix of green and blue throughout his outfit. His face appeared to be painted on as the nose was a red color when compared to the rest of the head.

"So you were the one talking to us?" Dorothy asked the Scarecrow.

"Please, won't you tell me who this Uncle Henry fellow is?" replied the Scarecrow.

"In Kansas, within the United States."

"Ah, I really have no brain. America, Kansas, I don't know anything," Scarecrow spoke to himself.

"Don't be concerned, the Munchkins had no idea about any of our homelands either. In fact, most of us only visited America recently," Richtofen replied.

Just then, Toto barked, causing a bunch of crows to appear and fly around.

"If you are Scarecrow, then why were there crows everywhere?" Nikolai asked.

"It's so small, but it managed to scare away the crows so easily, I really have no brain." Scarecrow noted.

"You are stuck to pole, that is not helping your case," Takeo started.

"I'm pretty fed up with being here. The crows make fun of me."

The group immediately decided to get the Scarecrow down. All of them moved to his position in the cornfield. Eventually, they made it to the Scarecrow.

"Oh you silly thing, why not just move your arms?" questioned Dorothy.

"Move them?" replied Scarecrow.

"Yes, just like this." Dorothy moved her arm so that it went around a clockwise motion.

Scarecrow did the same motion on both hands, but ended up falling to the ground.

"You okay? You let go of both hands at once." Dempsey asked.

"So you say it was easy all along, I didn't realize," Scarecrow remarked.

"Let us help you up." Takeo decided. He reached down and pushed the Scarecrow up so that he was now in a sitting position.

"I feel like I've been reborn. Thank you all." Scarecrow said.

"I am Takeo Misaki, my companions are Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Edward Richtofen, and Dorothy Gale. What is your name?" Takeo told the Scarecrow.

"I am... Scarecrow?" Scarecrow replied. "There's just straw in here. I know that much, at least."

"And that's Toto," Dorothy said, indicating her dog.

"Nice to meet you Toto," Scarecrow stated. "Why were you all in a place like this?" Thus, the group told the Scarecrow of their mission to the Emerald City, and learned what had happened to the Scarecrow throughout his creation. The group then said their goodbyes to Scarecrow and continued on their journey.

The group had barely left when Scarecrow called out to the group.

"I wonder what the Scarecrow would want," Richtofen wondered to himself.

"Take me with you please!" Scarecrow shouted. And thus the Scarecrow joined the group. Everyone alerted him to be careful since he was not used to walking quite yet. Eventually, the group came across another lake. The men grabbed some canteens and refilled them with fresh water, while Dorothy tried to offer Scarecrow some water.

"Look at my face, My mouth and eyes are drawn on. If I drink water my face will disappear... I think?" Scarecrow said, unsure if the last part was true.

"By the way, why do you want a brain if your a Scarecrow?" Dorothy asked. Scarecrow then told Dorothy about the day the crows took over the cornfield and the advice on having a brain the oldest crow told him.

Just then Dorothy and the group stood up with determination.

"A scarecrow who wants a brain, and a group of five wishing to see their homes again. We need to keep moving if we wish to see this occur," Dempsey stated.

"This way Toto!" Dorothy exclaimed, and the group took off down the Yellow Brick Road, unaware that the four staves were glowing in recognition of a new ally.


	5. A Strange Dream

**Chapter 5: The Strange Dream**

Night time approached as our traveling group made its way towards a forest.

"You okay Scarecrow? You look like something is bothering you." Dempsey asked of the Scarecrow.

"The Yellow Brick Road reaches all the way to the Emerald City, right?" Scarecrow replied.

"Right." Dorothy said. "So we shouldn't be dallying here, we need to get a move on!"

"Hold on, there is forest up ahead. Maybe the other side of this thick forest contains Emerald City, thus putting us closer to home da?" Nikolai asked of the group.

"I suppose if we work our way through these woods, we would be able to see if the trees are covering the city on the other side," Richtofen stated. "Although I do admit that the city being in the forest seems impossible. For it would glow rather faintly ja?"

"Let's go!" Dorothy exclaimed running into the woods. Everyone else followed her deep within the forest.

"It's gotten pretty dark," said Scarecrow.

"I wonder if any of those drinks would have given us night vision, for it is very hard to see," Takeo wondered.

"I can see clearly," Scarecrow replied.

"Wow, really? How convenient!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"Just follow after me everyone!" Scarecrow shouted before taking off. "Not everything is easy for people with brains huh?"

"Sight is a strange gift," Takeo replied before Scarecrow tripped over a branch, somehow hopping three times before coming to a standstill, then falling down.

"This is because I don't have any brains, I bet," Scarecrow remarked.

Dorothy gave a quick chuckle before saying "Gee Scarecrow! You always say funny things! Let's get you up."

Dorothy made her way over to Scarecrow, using all of her strength to lift the straw man. Since straw is naturally light, the amount of effort taken was almost none.

'Arf Arf'

"We gotta get moving after Toto. He always seems to be running off doing whatever," Dempsey stated.

The road continued to move through the forest, the air making the place seem haunted.

"Why do I get this uneasy feeling that a forest is going to become very significant to our future endeavors?" Richtofen wondered out loud.

"We should find place of rest for the night. So that we may be better prepared to take on what occurs tomorrow," Nikolai said.

"I'm already so tired. And we're walking in darkness," Dorothy stated.

Just then, Scarecrow turned to his left and said to the group "Oh... I see something." The entire group ran forward to find a simple house with a dirt road separating it from the Yellow Brick Road. The roof of the house started diagonally, but then gradually became rounded. On the right side of the roof was a object similar to a steam whistle which everyone surmised to be connected to a fireplace.

"A house manifests itself from the forest. I would argue about reason, but I am too tired to argue," Takeo stated before the group headed towards the house.

"There aren't any lights on... it must be abandoned," Dorothy guessed.

"Maybe the owner is asleep. People usually don't have lights on when sleeping," Dempsey said.

"I'll check it out," Scarecrow began walking towards the house before opening the door, a creak heard by the group. "It is empty." The group then entered the house.

"There's a lone bed in the corner. I think Dorothy oughta sleep in it. A girl like her deserves a bed. The rest of us should secure the softest spots on the floor and try to bear it," Dempsey told the group.

"I don't need to sleep you know," Scarecrow stated. "You all have brains, but for some reason you need sleep."

"Let's talk about brains tomorrow. Good night," Dorothy said before falling asleep.

Interestingly, Dorothy had another strange dream that told more of the mysterious dream from last night. After the siren blared, a mysterious mechanization appeared from the air. Dorothy, not knowing what it was, ran. The four soldiers seemed prepared and they fired their staves at the creature before it fell. Just then, time itself seemed to stop. A new voice spoke out to Dorothy, this one female.

"I don't know how, but you found my saviors. Please protect them, so that they can aid me in escaping Agartha."

Just then, the morning sun blared across the forest. Toto was barking which woke Dorothy from her strange dream. She noticed the men were not present. Scarecrow was awake near the window.

"Good Morning Scarecrow!"

"Good Morning," Scarecrow replied back.

"You were standing there all night and didn't sleep?" Dorothy asked the Scarecrow.

"Yep" Scarecrow said while adjusting his neck. Unknown to the pair, the four men had returned to the house. Each of them had agreed to try and find something to eat that wasn't poisonous. Unfortunately, early into the hunt, Richtofen found a fruit that was colored differently than anything they have seen. Since their years of training could not identify said fruit as edible or not, they were forced to abandon the hunt. However, Nikolai did find a lake for the group and returned to tell the others about it

"I have to go find water first," Dorothy told the Scarecrow, the shoes magically floating into her feet.

"No need, we have found a lake," Nikolai told Dorothy. "If you follow us, we will lead you to the lake," The group then headed outside, this time the four soldiers in the lead.

"It must be inconvenient to be human," Scarecrow started. "You have to sleep, drink, and eat! However, you have brains, and it's worth all that to be able to think properly."

At that, Dorothy became slightly angry at Scarecrow treating the brain as a god. She turned to face Scarecrow, put her hands to her hips and said "You sure talk a lot for having no brains though."

"I suppose your right. Words and Brains are two different things."

"We have arrived at the lake we mentioned," Takeo told the group.

Almost as soon as the group arrived at the lake, Dorothy ran over and started to wash her face. Toto ran beside her, drinking the water. A fair distance away, the four men were refilling their canteens, for they somehow used up all of their water from before.

"So cold and refreshing! Help yourself, Scarecrow!" Dorothy said.

"Y-you shouldn't joke like that!" replied Scarecrow. "If I drank water, my face will wash off!"

Suddenly all four men whipped out their staves, apparently alert for no apparent reason.

"We seem to be near someone, for I heard a groan," Richtofen explained to the confused Dorothy and Scarecrow. "Stick behind us for now, even we don't know if what lies ahead could be our salvation, or our greatest fear."

The group traveled forward towards the noise, for the groaning became louder with each step they took. Eventually, they came across an unusual sight. A man made of tin was hunched over a small oil can, almost as if he rusted a second before reaching the can. All around the area were footsteps in the grass, seemingly confirming this theory. Additionally, the forest started to grow around him for a small weed was on his left leg.

"Another mechanical person, although I don't think it is armor this time," Nikolai told the awe-struck Dorothy.

"Maybe if we get closer, we can deduce if it's one of those armored freaks from France," Dempsey said. "I sure hope it isn't. I was kinda getting used to not fighting."

"It doesn't look like there's anything else that could be making that noise," Scarecrow suddenly said. As it turns out, he and Dorothy heard the same noise when they were by the lake.

"Oh... ee... roo..."

"See? He's talking," Scarecrow stated.

Takeo was in deep thought upon hearing the phrase up close. "Something tells me, that this machine does not operate on that element, but rather on a fluid that sounds similar to the noise that we are hearing." Suddenly, he turned his head back towards the tree they came from. "Dorothy, why do you cower behind that tree?"

"That thing reminds me of the machined thing I saw you four face in my dream!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"I suppose you should tell us about this dream another time, for it worries me that you are thinking of monsters that we fought in France," Richtofen said. "Also, I believe that we need to get an oil can to this machine."

Scarecrow found the oil can sitting right next to his foot. He picked it up then poured oil down the left mouth line. Suddenly, the machine wished to have more oil, this time spoken with consistency. So Dorothy grabbed the can and poured more oil down the right side of the mouth.

"Thank you." said the still frozen Tin Man.

"It spoke, that means it's jaw is operational," Nikolai said. "Perhaps if we use oil on rest of body, we can get you to move again?"

As Scarecrow was trying to figure out what all of this meant, Dorothy used the oil can on the remainder of the Tin Man. Although oil was successfully poured, the man seemed to have froze over, almost like the oil was not enough to stop the rust.

Suddenly, the various joints of the Tin Man started to slowly move. After being rusted for so long, it is natural that the body would need to adjust to having oil. Dorothy and Scarecrow were visibly amazed at this, while the soldiers we're secretly relieved that they managed to help a unknown in distress However, the group refused to leave until his body was completely fluid in motion.


	6. Two New Companions

Chapter 6: Two New Companions

The Tin Woodsman creaked and croaked as his joints were returning to natural working order. Everyone else just stared at his recovering body.

"You're doing it! You're Moving!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"Thank You" said the Tin Man. This caused Dorothy to hide her face behind Takeo. "I haven't been able to move for over a year."

"Some of you still seems to be recovering. Maybe once the oil kicks in, you will be back to normal," suggested Richtofen.

"I'll help him anyway" Scarecrow stated. He moved forward and attempted to move the Tin arm. Yet, as a Scarecrow is almost as light as air and a Tin Man would weigh many more measurements, this proved to be near impossible.

"I get it. If you help me like this, I'll be able to move sooner," Tin Man realized. "You're pretty clever, you know that?"

"He's right, it was very good plan," Nikolai said.

"I can't be clever because I don't have any brains," Scarecrow said.

After a while, the Tin Man was able to move his arm again. During this time, Scarecrow asked why he was standing for over a year.

"Well, one year ago, I was out chopping wood. Then came a sudden rain. As I went to fetch the oil can, I got all rusted up, and I was unable to move," replied the Tin Man.

"Now for your leg..." Scarecrow started.

"Wait, I think the Tin Man can walk without assistance. Maybe..." but it was too late as the two of them fell over before Dempsey could finish his sentence. Fortunately, the Tin Man recovered quickly and he retrieved his axe from the side of a log.

"Truly, you all are lifesavers. Now I can continue my woodsman work."

"I guess it is time for us to return to our quest. You'll need this more than us," Takeo stated as he handed the oil can back to the Tin Man.

"Where are you headed?" asked the Tin Man.

"We're all headed to the Emerald City!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"You don't say." This got the Tin man to think. Everyone headed back to the cabin in the woods, where Tin Man sat on the bed petting Toto.

"Just what is he trying to achieve?" asked Nikolai.

"Maybe our Tin friend wants something from Oz's leader. I mean, look at the way he pets Toto. It's almost like he is trying to evoke a response," Richtofen replied.

"That's right, I want a heart. Or rather, a loving heart" Tin Man said.

"A 'loving' heart?" Dorothy asked.

"A heart over a brain?" asked Scarecrow.

"Yes indeed. There is no heart in this body. And with no heart, I cannot love anyone" Tin Man stated. "I want to ask for a heart from the Great King of Oz. No matter what it takes!"

"So I guess you'll be joining us as we go to the Emerald City?" Dempsey asked. Tin Man nodded in agreement. The group then headed out on the Yellow Brick Road again.

"You know, why is your body made of Tin? My former companions worked on robots before, but judging from your appearance, I can assume it is unnatural," Richtofen questioned the Tin Man.

"Yes, a long time ago, I used to be an ordinary Munchkin," Tin man started. "Back in the day, I was a passionate young woodsman. As I was cutting down trees in the woods, I fell in love with a beautiful woman. The Witch of the East grew jealous of the love we had for each other. So she stole my warm heart and body, all so I could no longer love that woman!"

"That witch of the East was a despicable character," Nikolai noted. "And that story reminded me of my past."

"I want my heart back in my chest! Let's go, to the Emerald City!"

Thus the Tin Man marched forward, with everyone else following behind him. Eventually, they reached a part of the forest covered in tree roots all along the ground. The Tim Man used his axe and cut right through every single one, impressing the rest of the group.

"Now we can pass," Tin Man told the group.

"I wonder if my staff would've been able to do that quicker," mused Takeo.

"Best that we found the Tin Man, for all we know, a fire could've started because of the Staves," Richtofen told Takeo.

Finally, the entire group made it to the edge of the forest where they decided to rest.

"After not moving for so long, I'm a bit tired," Tin Man said.

"Are you all right Woodman?" asked Dorothy.

"I just need a little rest," answered Tin Man. "But as for you... you don't know what it means to be tired, huh?" Tin Man directed this question to the Scarecrow.

"Yes, but surely when I have some brains–"

Suddenly, there was a loud roar coming closer to the group. All four soldiers instantly stood up and readied their staves, as if they felt that a familiar presence was approaching them.

"Over the hill! There's something coming!" Dempsey yelled.

Indeed something did come, a ferocious lion with a mane that could rival other beasts. For some reason, this lion was chasing a butterfly.

"A lion!?" Dorothy yelled, inching herself closer to Tin Man. Interestingly, the lion chased the butterfly past the group, making all of them question the lion.

"What in the ruler of this land's name is going on? I see a lion that could devour all of us chasing a defenseless butterfly! Is this one of your tricks German?!" Nikolai demanded.

"Nein!" Richtofen immediately answered. "Group 935 was only trying to find and control element 115, not tame creatures to use in a circus! Though I must admit, why would a lion chase a butterfly?"

This caused Dorothy to look up from beneath the Tin Man. "A lion... with a butterfly?" she asked.

Yes, said lion was currently observing the butterfly as it rested on a flower.

"This lion has no honor. It should be chasing tigers and bears, not catching butterflies," Takeo stated. "Perhaps we should observe what it does next, for it seems different than the many lions in our world."

All of a sudden, the lion stopped chasing the butterfly and turned towards the group. All of them stared wondering what it would do to them. Toto stood in front of the lion trying to defend the group, but the lion advanced. The lion roared, forcing Dorothy, Tin Man, and most of the men to run behind a bush, not wanting to risk destroying a forest over a lion. Only Toto, Scarecrow, and Richtofen remained.

Suddenly, the lion leaped and, after Scarecrow and Richtofen jumped away, grabbed Toto.

'I wonder what power level would be the best to scare off this lion' thought Richtofen. 'Perhaps I should try a small shock. A larger one might–"

"Stop bullying Toto this instant, you cowardly thing!" Dorothy yelled before slapping the lion hard and driving Richtofen out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Dorothy staring the lion down. He started to move towards Dorothy.

"Dorothy, we need to get out of here! That lion could very well–" Before Richtofen could finish, the Dorothy just continued her criticism

"A brute like you biting a little thing like this. Aren't you ashamed?"

"I... I didn't bite him!" said the lion. This startled all four men, for lions couldn't speak English at all. "I just wanted to startle him a bit."

"Your body is large and strong, but underneath, you are secretly a coward?" Nikolai asked.

"AHHH! I knew it! Clever folks see right through me!" the lion stated, apparently stunned that someone figured his secret out. "You're right. I am a coward. I've always been one." The entire group stared at the lion, feeling apologetic that they had turned him into a sobbing mess. Eventually, the group left the lion and continued along the Yellow Brick Road, but for some reason, the lion was following them.

"He's still following us," said Scarecrow after looking back.

"I don't think you need to send us off. Or have you come to try and ask us to be scared by you?" Dempsey asked.

The lion stopped and said "um..." to get everyone's attention. "W-Well, I was thinking..."

"You know, even a very cowardly lion is still pretty scary," Dorothy secretly told the group.

"Will you take me to see the great Wizard of Oz?" the lion suddenly asked.

"I take it you want courage?" Richtofen asked the lion.

"Yes, more than anything!" the lion replied.

"In that case, let's all go together!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"We're going to the Emerald City..." Tin Man started

"...as friends, to ask the Great Wizard of Oz to grant our wishes, right?" finished Scarecrow.

And so, the group continued down the Yellow Brick Road, where they decided to not waste daylight in search of a chance to get home. Unbeknownst to them, they were about to enter a second forest, this one home of the Kalidahs, terrible beasts with the body of a bear and the head of a tiger. Additionally, the staves were glowing again, indicating that two new allies had joined them in their journey to leave the land of Oz.


End file.
